Run, Todd, Run!
by TheStrangeFreakyMentalWriter
Summary: Just another day for a music lover as Todd In The Shadows, as he deals with his "NUMBER 1 FANGIRL", who can't seem to get enough of him. Isn't that right, Nostalgia Chick. OOC-ness/AU-ish (From what I think is). Read and Review.
1. Target Lock

It's day like any other. Particularly cloudy to let the sun's brightness reach the earth below. Calm. Very so. But, somehow, someway, a small eerie feeling found the creep down one's shine, letting his black clan being give a shiver.

For that sudden nerve, looked over his shoulder, having his sunglasses reflected the world around him. As well the shiver feeling.

"Aw, damn it."

Thus the chase begun.

"Toddy wait!"

"No! Leave me alone!"

"I just want to talk is all!"

"Never!"

Quickly the dark clan man, reached into his jacket. Taking out three circle disks, silver coated color as they shined from hint of light. Turning for only a moment, threw the disks towards the crazed woman.

One disk was quickly dodged aiming for her head. Second caught by a tree near her as she ran by it. The last one sliced the ground before her feet, making her miss her footing for a moment.

A moment, Todd In The Shadows needed. Finding the right path that lead to a subway station, just in time to catch the noon train home.

Not wasting time to find a seat, landing on it harshly, finally able to catch a breath. Letting his masked face eyed the map pasted top upon the door leading out of the train. After all that running Todd didn't mind seating on stiff cotton chairs for a bit.

Much better than being tied to one at least. Or who-knows-what else a chair can do besides being sat on. But it's best not dwell on it.

Now and then, the train's wheels would hit the power line areas. Having the lights dim out for a moment and come back not long later.

A calming pattering that was slowly putting him in a soft trance of sleep.

"That's right, Toddy, just sleep. It's good for you."

"Damn it."

When the lights dimmed again. The crazed woman found she was alone on the train and seeing a treating figure from the windows run off.

To which she just sighed, knowing for a fact this wasn't over. For someone like Todd, you can't run from the Nostalgia Chick.

A thought she knew well, as she just smiled, thinking of another to catch her one-sided love. It was to her, only a matter of time.


	2. Co-Star List

He wanted to rest, nothing more would to treat his body so in doing so. Having his breathing becoming more labor by each city block he ran. Sweat darkening his clothes even more. Spots slowly took away his way of sight as he can't kept going.

Todd could see it, his safe haven. His home. With locks and weapons to keep that lonely away.

The escape was thoughtfully put on hold, finding out the door was quickly locked.

"Keys . . . keys . . . crap where are the . . . "

Vastly checking himself for his keys. Only upon finding out they were not on his person. And alas, adding insult to injury, saw one of his fingers sticking out of a sizable hole in his jacket.

To which he bowed his head in displacement.

"For the love of . . . "

Giving a fine display of blue color words that would make a sailor blushed from the harshness that left Todd's mouth.

Having little choice but to enter from an open window, that was behind a thorn-bush. Just the bush a glare before rushing in. Finding the thorn not as horrible as he thought they would.

Must because of the certain reason of this coming to ever be happening.

Thanking the heavens to find that the window was gladly unlocked. Patting his shoulder in his mind for being slightly forgetful.

Just this once.

Sliding the window a bit, just enough to have a fist-size rock hold it open. As he gave himself a good kick-up from the dirt ground. Climbing up and snaking inside. Landing head first on to a partly covered floor. But took heed in mind, standing back up to Todd's feet and quickly closed the window.

Giving a once glance at through the glass. It was clear. Ending it with dropping the drapes in place.

Todd gave a deep sigh of relief, soon hearing a growling sound within him. Hunger.

Off to kitchen, wanting to forget of his day ended.

Happy to find some leftovers in the frig.

A run like was an earning of stake, potatoes, peas, and some hard-boiled eggs. Each bite of food help the slight trauma away. Knowing very well though, that tomorrow, back at work, under the same roof, wouldn't change.

As knowing their check in offices were not far apart.

Speaking of work, his boss gave word to some changes were coming up. But they weren't ready to discus the matter and would leave a message to them of the events of tomorrow.

Upon for Todd to check his voicemail once he was gladly fed.

_"You have twenty-seven new messages."_

"I wonder who most of them could be from." Todd said to himself, rolling his eyes as he did.

Before hearing what the messages could be, paused the tape. Just for a short moment.

Taking a seat next to the phone. Reaching for the remote for the television, giving a glance to his guitar and amp. Seeing it was near a plug-end.

Giving it a nod, conferring that his weapon of choice.

"Good."

Finally able to find a show to watch, MTV oldies, when it was good. And without a second thought, press play on the voicemail. Watching the TV on low volume, letting his mind blank out. A smug grin on his face.

_"Message one . . . "_

**"Hey, Todd it's me. Oh you know . . . "**

_"Message erase. Message two . . . "_

**"Todd-a-kins . . ."**

_"Message erase. Message three . . . "_

A good amount of ten or so minutes were thoughtlessly wasted. Todd started to doubt that message from his boss didn't get through. Because of a certain someone. Todd, himself, wasn't in the mood to say names.

He gave a deep when around the last few messages were from his boss.

**"Okay, seeing of rates have been lately. Things aren't looking, kid. So for the sake of not canceling anyone. Co-views are a must need. The list of who be co-starting with who is still in the works. Must warn you, once the list is finally made, no backing out."**

_"End of message twenty-one. Message . . . "_

Todd deleting the rest, not wanting to hear them. Knowing very they were from her.

"Works going to suck . . . "

And that he called it a night. After he set all his traps, secretory wires and cameras as well. Just incase. Seeing he drop his keys from the run of his life.


	3. A Normal Morning

Alarms blazed about the house in an ear shattering buzz. Lights of red and yellow dimmed through the halls. With booming echoes reaching the far depths of the house. It arose Todd In The Shadows from his resting place, having his being shoot up to sit, quickly glancing around, before putting his shades on in the still dark room.

Not giving a second thought, grabbed his piano shaped guitar, dashing near the window where a large amp rested. A poorly place for it, as it was found in one of four corners of the room. But on that faced the door. And less worry with window, being on the second floor and all.

"Come on, come on . . . " Todd chanted the words, strapping on the music choice of death. Having the amp set on to blasting thirteen.

Once the strap in place, using his free to snap the alarms off. Able for silence to over play the area once again. As well the sound of wood bending. Signing footsteps drew near. Slow pace and oddly steady.

"Todd . . . Oh, Todd . . . "

His right arm lifted into the air, inline of his weapon. Eyes never leaving the door. Locked. Dimly shadows reached under the door, not taking in the demonic-look shadow that traveled a crossed the room, resting at the on wall.

Grinning. Silted eyes matching close to the smile. As the lanky body dangled upon the wall.

"Todd?"

The knob started to shake, lightly at first, soon becoming more harshly. Bangs of fist collided against the door. Words of unequal love could be heard. Kicks were soon added.

"TODD!"

It went on for what seem like hours, having the sun hanging high in the sky, above the land. The beams covered him through his window.

The being behind the door, didn't show signs of stopping.

Many thoughts of grabbing a quick-packing bag and jump out the very window as his light. Tempting as it was, there was also the thought of limping to work.

The quiet sound of the knob falling to floor was heard. Creaking of the door came next.

That demonic shadow long gone.

Todd wasted no time, using his weapon and amp. Blasting away the intruder away. Living behind a tunnel in the wake of the blast. But for Todd, gave little thought and have his work cover the repairs.

Just grabbing his work clothes of day, wasting a few seconds in the bathroom. Bolting from the home. Seeing the giant hole as he passed it, along with his keys on the ground. In which he grabbed along the way.

Mapping out the streets in his head, as he made his way to work. Knowing well that despite such a hit, there was no doubt, very little, that the wacko was behind him.

Work was a good distance away. A distance he plans to use against her.


	4. A Normal-Somewhat Ending

In the business of work, more likely in the world of web. Nothing is at peace with what's conflicting from the past, now, and far future. Things are never at rest. Sadly, the workers are near the feeling of crashing, with already going blue in the face. No chances of no one passing out from being overwork and trying to keep viewers entertaining for hours on end.

"I need the last week's rates. Now!" One higher upper called out the chart makers.

Another seem to rapidly be chatting off Nostalgia Critic's ear for the lack of shows coming. As NC was trying his best to calm the other saying the work would get done.

A few more Webbers exchanged words with another. Some seem to getting ready for cross-starting in others show. Some seemed glad with pairing done. Some not so much.

But again, the person in charge of the list said no changes could be made. And that was last.

"Hey, Todd?"

"AVGN, what is it? I got work to do?"

"Just letting you know, we have to do a crossover around next week?"

"How? We do two vastly different things."

"Don't shoot the massager. We need to find something that has both of our baits."

"Joy. Where is the list posted?"

"Down the hall, near Spoony's mad science guy room."

"Great." Todd said, giving a slight roll of his eyes. Already taking the path to the where the list lied.

Upon making to the list. Searching for his name and the names following it.

"Okay. Paw this week. Linkara? What someone out there made a comic with music?"

He kept reading others. In the following: Nella, Lee, Sage, Phelous, Rap Critic, NC, and . . .

"Oh come on . . . "

"Hi, Todd-a-kins."

The sudden voice of a tone not couldn't be mistaken for any other. Slowly turning to face . . .

"Erod, not cool man."

The said person tried hard to break out in laughter. Able to hold it in and just shrugged Todd off, as the other just kept chatting off.

"Oh right, stop, stop, sorry." Erod said in a calming tone, hoping to put all teasing aside, before finally adding. "But still man, look on the plus side. It's far away."

"Yeah, but with fans of today. It's only a matter of time that . . . "

"Dude . . . " Erod drawled out, pointing out something in the distance. "Run, Todd, run . . . "

And in which Todd did, not even bothering to see to what Erod was pointing at. The sudden shriek of his name being called, was all the hint he needed.

A wild guess could only be seen, of when that episode would be filmed. No doubt him being tied up in a chair. Nostalgia Chick playing master against his will. And many other things she would do to him.

Where words could not described of how his days go by, with a crazy number one fan.

But then again, this was the everyday life of Todd In The Shadows.

Whether he liked it or not. It was something he had, not only deal with. But find ways to outsmart her. And in the world on the internet, he got all the time in world to do so.

If recalling right, a wormhole was happening in Sage's domain.

One plan down, a million to go in future moments to come.

"Todd, please!"

"Never! Not going to happen!"

"One day!"

"No!"

The End.


End file.
